єтιqυєтαѕ
by bxcuj
Summary: "— ¿Tú qué piensas que dirían si alguien de la televisión o lo que fuera nos viera en este mismo momento, Pinky? —le habló cerca del oído, y una de sus manos bajó hasta posarse en la mano de la pelirroja—. "Una PPG y un RRB juntos, ¡qué escándalo!" "Parecen una pareja"... "Oh, ellos se van a besar..."


**D**escargo de Responsabilidad:** T**he PowerPuff Girls no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes** sin fines de lucro.**

**P**areja: Blossom**/**Brick.

* * *

Etiquetas

_"Buttercup Utonium, la PPG verde y la más ruda de las tres, ha sido vista nuevamente fraternizando amorosamente con el enemigo."_

—Guau —Bubbles a su lado le dio un desinteresado sorbo a su cajita de zumo de naranja—. Amorosamente con el enemigo —repitió la rubia, mientras miraba como pasaban imágenes de su hermana pelinegra en la televisión.

—Tengo unas enormes ganas de golpear a alguien, ¿quieres hacerme el honor o qué?

—Oye, yo no soy la culpable de que te vean por ahí con Butch Him —le recriminó la rubia con molestia—, así que no te la tomes conmigo.

— ¡Qué dices! —Se escandalizó Buttercup, que se levantó de golpe del sofá—. ¡Nadie me ha visto con él!

—Pero lo han dicho en la televisión, Butter —puntualizó inocentemente, mientras que con su pajita de su zumo apuntaba a la televisión.

—Eres una descerebrada, hermanita.

Buttercup se acercó a la rubia, pero antes de que siquiera pensara en hacer algún movimiento de músculo, Blossom se interpuso entre ella y la menor de las PPG. La morena rodó los ojos con fastidio. Últimamente su hermana mayor siempre se interponía en todo lo que ella quería hacer. Si quería mandar a volar un monstruo a un edificio, Blossom estaba allí. Si quería golpear más de la cuenta a algún villano que se lo merecía, Blossom estaba allí. Si quería jugar a las carreras en las calles de Saltadilla, Blossom estaba allí. Blossom siempre estaba allí para decirle que no. Que no a todo. Y eso le reventaba las bolas que no tenía y maldecía el día en que la PPG rosa se auto-proclamó líder. Líder sus bragas. Buttercup Utonium no estaba a las órdenes de nadie, y por esa misma razón le envió una mirada desafiante a la mayor.

—Cálmate, Buttercup —le dijo la pelirroja, antes de que a su hermana menor se le ocurriera hacer una de sus tantas locuras, locuras que la del lazo trataba de evitar a toda costa—. No es la primera vez que estás en vuelta en algún chisme, al igual que Bubbles y yo. Además, mientras tú sepas que nada de lo que dicen en la televisión o en el periódico es verdad, está todo bien. Porque supongo que no es verdad, ¿cierto?

Blossom temió la respuesta de Buttercup. No solo porque la chica seguía mirándole con aquella mirada tan altanera que acostumbraba tener y porque se tardaba en contestar, sino porque su hermana menor había pasado ese último tiempo desaparecida. Algunas veces actuaba sospechosamente, se escapaba de casa por las noches o, en el día, podía verla sentada en el sofá y en un parpadeo la morena ya no estaba ahí, y sólo podía ver su estela verde saliendo por la ventana. E incluso, antes de lo ocurrido con los chismes, se le veía feliz, y para ella y el resto de personas que la conocían realmente bien, era algo alarmante.

—No seas estúpida, Bloss.

Blossom temió aún más. La pelinegra no había respondido a su pregunta, hasta le había esquivado la mirada y se había vuelto hacia la otra dirección para discutir con Bubbles, que no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que la Utonium de al medio le reclamaba.

Buttercup era capaz, porque a ella simplemente le encantaba desafiar a todos desobedeciendo a lo que fuera, y la regla que más parecía y disfrutaba desobedecer era la de no hacerse amigo del enemigo. Ella tenía un largo historial de gustar de los malos tipos, y sobre todo de ser bastante enamoradiza, a pesar de ser la más ruda. Y aquello le inquietaba. La gente podía decir que no se llevaban bien, pero era su hermana, después de todo, y el hecho de que Buttercup siempre se fuera por esos caminos, le preocupaba un montón. Siempre que Buttercup tenía un capricho con algún tipo, era ella la única en salir lastimada, y por mucho que no lo demostrara, sabía que al final su hermana sufría. Además, estaba el hecho de que la persona a la que la emparejaban ahora no era nada más que el RRB verde, el proclamado enemigo a muerte de Buttercup, el integrante del grupo de villanos que eran los que causaban más problemas que ningún otro maleante en la ciudad. Tal vez su hermana se pasaría al estar con él realmente, porque era algo de principios —más bien de estar bien de la cabeza— porque súper heroína y villano no pegaban para nada, PPG y RRB no congeniaban y punto.

—Déjalo ya, Blossom —la voz de Buttercup la hizo volver a la realidad. Parpadeó y la miró—. Primero me corto un brazo antes de siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ese zopenco, así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto.

La pelirroja asintió y se sentó a ver la televisión junto a sus hermanas menores. Y mientras observaba de reojo a Buttercup, recordó que ella era por naturaleza una gran y convincente mentirosa.

* * *

A veces sucedían cosas extrañas, ejemplo de eso era cuando alguna tipa loca se le colgaba del brazo en la calle, diciendo que lo amaba y todo eso, cuando él era un súper villano y podría hacerla cenizas en ese mismo segundo. O cuando su hermano menor pelinegro ya no cambiaba con furia algún canal de la televisión cuando aparecía o nombraban a la PPG verde de casualidad. O también cuando veía pasar fugazmente a Mojo con una bata rosa y con una especie de mascarilla verdosa en la cara.

Pero sin duda no había algo más extraño que la nota que sostenía en aquel momento en sus manos, escrita con un bolígrafo rosa y una caligrafía perfecta.

"_Reúnete conmigo a las afueras de la casa de Fuzzy Lumpkins. Es urgente._" Y como si creyera que él fuera tal cosa, más abajo le ponía "_Ve o soy capaz de ir a buscarte. Es en serio."_

Como de todas formas no tenía qué hacer ese día —además de que se encontraba solo en casa de Mojo—, iría. Tal vez y lograba patearle el trasero a esa mocosa, o al revés (como pasaba la mayoría del tiempo), pero qué más daba, estaba aburrido.

Caminó hacia la ventana, mirándose por costumbre en el espejo para ver si se veía bien, y voló hacia afuera, dejando su estela roja de paso.

No pudo evitar pensar que la situación era bastante extraña, e incluso llegó a pensar en que era una trampa, pero ella había dicho que era "Urgente", y sin saber cómo, conocía bastante a la muchacha como para saber que cuando ella decía algo, siempre iba en serio. Aunque no lograba imaginarse qué cosa tan urgente los involucraría a los dos, por lo que la emoción lo consumió de repente. Apuró el vuelo y en un par de minutos logró ver la abandonada casa de Fuzzy Lumpkins (que ya llevaba un mes en la cárcel de Saltadilla) y también pudo ver a la mayor de las PPG sentada en el césped, con los ojos cerrados y la guardia baja.

Era una buena oportunidad para atacarla, así que decidió ir más despacio y en silencio.

Aterrizó sin hacer ruido y flotó hasta la chica; estaba sentada en forma de indio, con las manos sobre las rodillas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, llevaba su ya tan típica coleta atada con su perfecto lazo rojo y su traje rosa de PPG. Antes de siquiera pensar en cómo golpearla, su parte pervertida salió a flote. Sus ojos se fueron instintivamente hacia las piernas cubiertas por unas mayas blancas de la pelirroja. Luego de deleitarse un rato e imaginarse un montón de situaciones que seguramente quedarían como simples fantasías, decidió subir la mirada hacia el rostro de la súper heroína, porque aunque no le gustara admitirlo, la PowerPuff, además de tener un buen cuerpo, era realmente bonita. Y le encantaba ver los rostros de las chicas bonitas, sobretodo el de su mayor enemiga.

Pero no logró ver nada más que la molesta cara de su contra parte.

— ¿Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que eres un sucio?

Se lo habían dicho muchas veces, pero ella no tendría por qué saberlo.

—Quizá —le respondió con calma y se alejó un poco de ella—. ¿Por qué me has reunido aquí, eh, Pinky?

Blossom lo miró detenidamente, y pensó en que si su yo de cinco años la viera en aquel momento, dejando notas a su enemigo y citándolo en lugares solitarios como en el que estaban —lo que implicaba dar estúpidamente toda su confianza— la congelaría ahí mismo con su aliento de hielo para evitar que hiciera tales estupideces. Pero ahora ambos tenían dieciséis años, ella era más inteligente de lo que era antes y suponía que él tampoco fuera tan imbécil de como era antes. Aunque con Brick Him, que había sido capaz de armar un ring con postes de luces y cables y que había terminado llorando por solo bajarle los pantalones y unas cuántas cosas más, nunca se sabía.

—No vengo por pelea, Brick —le aclaró antes de tener que soportar los golpes del pelirrojo. Lo vio relajar los hombros y sentarse en el césped frente a ella, y se asombró un poco por la confianza que él le tenía tan ciegamente—. Se trata de mi hermana... —el RRB alzó una ceja, dando a entender que ya no seguía el hilo de la conversación—, y tu hermano.

— ¿Qué hermana y qué hermano? —preguntó, porque ambos tenían dos hermanos, y era un poco complicado saber a cuál se refería, pero al ver la cara de la Súper Poderosa, ya se hacía una idea de cuál hermano.

—Buttercup y Butch —soltó Blossom, y lo miró a la espera de una reacción de sorpresa o lo que fuera, pero solo se encontró con la misma cara de seriedad que continuamente tenía el adolescente de gorra roja—. Tal vez no has visto la televisión, pero...

— ¿Te preocupa que digan que están saliendo?

—Ah, bueno... ¿Sí? —Frunció el ceño con extrañeza—. ¿Qué a ti no?

—No, en realidad —se encogió de hombros con desinterés y se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el césped para poder ver el cielo—. Pero, ¿no son solo eso rumores? ¿Y realmente crees que Butch y tu hermana estarían juntos en alguna habitación sin matarse?

Blossom no respondió. Se le quedó mirando al chico, y un poco molesta de que él ya no se dignara a mirarla, se levantó y fue hasta quedar junto al pelirrojo, que la miró por sobre su gorra.

—Vale, Blossom —rodó los ojos, hastiado, sabiendo lo que la chica pensaba—. Butch sí ha estado actuando un poco extraño este último tiempo, pero no me preocupo, Butch siempre ha sido extraño a su manera.

—Pero Buttercup no —sentenció la del lazo—. ¿Realmente no te importa, Brick? Digo, nosotras somos heroínas y ustedes villanos, no nos podemos juntar así como así. Aunque nadie las diga en voz alta, hay reglas.

—Reglas, reglas, reglas —repitió Brick, en tono cansado—. Tú vida se basa en eso, ¿a que sí? Además, ¿qué crees que estamos haciendo ahora, Blossy? Estamos juntos "así como así", ¿verdad?

—Sabes que no es lo mismo.

—Es lo mismo —le sonrió de medio lado y se reincorporó de golpe hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de la PPG, aprovechando la sorpresa de la chica para posar sus manos en su pequeña cintura—. ¿Tú qué piensas qué dirían si alguien de la televisión o lo que fuera nos viera en este mismo momento, Pinky? ¿Están ellos peleando? ¿Discutiendo? ¿Amenazándose a muerte?

—Yo... —titubeó, y Brick sonrió para sus adentros al verla tan nerviosa—, b-bueno...

—Nadie con dos dedos de frente creería eso, lindura —le habló cerca del oído, y una de sus manos bajó hasta posarse en la mano de la pelirroja—. "Una PPG y un RRB juntos, ¡qué escándalo!" "Parecen una pareja"... "Oh, ellos se van a besar..."

Y la palabra _besar _casi abofeteó mentalmente a la mayor de las hermanas. No había venido a ese lugar a ser besada por su enemigo, venía a investigar si su hermana realmente se relacionaba con uno de ese grupo de villanos, y resultaba que ahora ella misma se estaba relacionando con uno de los Rowdy, y mientras tuviera fuerza de voluntad, eso no pasaría.

Se alejó de golpe del muchacho, pero como él la tenía sujeta por la cintura, cayó de espaldas sobre el césped. Notó que Brick no perdió tiempo en pensarse si debía o no hacer algo, porque en cuanto tocó el suelo, él ya estaba sobre ella con cada brazo junto a sus hombros.

—Brick, quítate.

— ¿Recuerdas esta posición, Blossy? —Soltó una pequeña risa al ver la expresión iracunda en el rostro de Blossom—. Teníamos cinco años, y recuerdo haberte soltado saliva en la cara. Esa vez les pateamos el trasero. De todas maneras, éramos unos críos, por eso ahora no quiero soltarte ningún escupo en la cara... Creo que me gustaría besarte, ¿no te gustaría a ti también?

Antes de responder un gran y sonoro **no**, ya tenía nuevamente al Rowdy rojo pegado a su cara. Se estaba pasando. De hecho, ya se había pasado hace bastante rato, y soportar por segunda vez que estuviera a punto de besarle en menos de cinco minutos, era algo que la mayor de las hermanas y líder de las PowerPuff Girls, Blossom Utonium, no podía permitir. Pero lo estaba permitiendo, porque Brick ya estaba rozando sus labios con los suyos con lentitud, como si le pidiera silenciosamente permiso, cuando ella ya le había dado permiso inconscientemente desde el primer momento en el que no lo apartó de ella con suficiente esfuerzo.

Brick la miraba de una forma diferente de cómo no la había mirado nunca: deseo, aunque había algo más en ella, no era lujuria (porque conocía a la perfección esa mirada en el pelirrojo) sino que era algo más. Pensó en que era parecido a las miradas que se dirigían las personas que iban tomados de la mano en la calle, con tanto cariño, con tanta adoración... Pero cambió a sus típicas miradas de molestia en cuanto su móvil sonó.

—T-tengo que contestar —se removió incómoda en su lugar, tratando de llegar a su móvil que estaba en un bolsillo oculto de su traje de súper heroína sonando—. Muévete, por favor.

—No quiero.

Blossom pensó en que en serio no quería, porque con su expresión de extrema seriedad, se acercó a ella y la besó, ya sin pedir permiso, ya sin dedicarle miradas, solo la besó.

No había dado muchos besos en su vida, pero a pesar de eso, aquel beso que su contraparte le estaba dando, era sin duda el mejor de todos, por lo que no se molestó en negarse cuando el chico de gorra profundizó el beso, y tampoco necesitó mucho esfuerzo en rodear el cuello del RRB con los brazos para poder así acariciar su cabello.

Cuando por fin se vieron con falta de oxígeno, Brick separó sus labios de los de ella, inclinó su rostro y lo hundió en el hueco de su cuello, mientras seguía abrazándola por la cintura con recelo.

—Si alguien nos viera justo en este momento —le susurró al oído—, ¿te importaría, Blossom?

Le molestaba el tono de Brick, tan serio, exigiendo una respuesta sin importarle nada más. ¿Le importaría a ella realmente que alguien los viera en aquel momento? ¿Le importaría que luego hablaran sin parar de ellos dos? ¿Le importaría lo que pensaran los demás?

—Tu móvil está sonando otra vez, Blossy —Brick depositó un beso en el cuello de Blossom, maravillado por el dulce olor del cabello de la chica, y se separó de ella con lentitud—, supongo que ahora debo dejarte contestar.

Blossom sacó su móvil y miró la pantalla de éste, dónde apareció la foto sonriente de su hermana menor, con el nombre "Bubbles" debajo de la foto.

—Tengo que irme —se levantó, y Brick se sentó en posición de indio como ella había estado anteriormente.

La chica del lazo se preparó para irse volando, pero la voz del pelirrojo la detuvo.

—No son nada más que etiquetas —le dijo—. Súper heroína, villano, RRB, PPG, malo, bueno, lo que sea, solo son etiquetas que la gente usa. Nosotros somos personas, Blossy, y podemos hacer lo que se nos dé en gana. Deja de preocuparte por lo que la gente dice de ti o de tus hermanas. Es tu vida, tú decides qué hacer o no hacer con ella. Y por favor, alguna vez en tu vida has algo que realmente quieras hacer tú, no algo que los demás quieran o piensan que harás.

Blossom se quedó de espaldas a él, y el Him mayor se sorprendió al ver que de repente lo estaba mirando por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿De qué hablas? Acabo de hacer algo que quería hacer, Bricky —le sacó la lengua con burla y volvió a sonreír—. Nos vemos luego, tengo que seguir viendo el asunto de Buttercup.

La vio alejarse volando, y una sonrisita también apareció en su rostro.

Sabía que su hermano menor pelinegro estaba con la PPG verde, porque en una ocasión, cuando pasaba casualmente por la habitación del moreno, había oído a una chica reírse, y aunque eso no tenía nada realmente anormal viniendo de la habitación de su hermano, lo que le hizo devolverse por sobre sus pasos y espiar por la rendija de la puerta fue haber oído la risa de Butch, tan natural como cuando Boomer contaba algún chiste que los hacía reír como raramente sucedía. Y lo que había visto casi había hecho que se le fuera el alma por la boca, porque ver a una de sus enemigas, sentada a los pies de la cama junto a su hermano como si tal cosa, con las manos entrelazadas y mirándose como si estuvieran en algún tipo de trance del que no parecían querer salir, era algo que meritaba gritar un "¡¿Qué demonios?!", pero decidió no decir nada y dejar a su hermano tranquilo, agradeciendo al menos no haberlos encontrado sin ropa o algo porque no sabría de dónde sacaría dinero para tratar el posible trauma. De todas maneras, prefirió guardarse todo eso. Quién sabe, tal vez y la mayor de las PPG, alias Blossy, volvía a él otra vez pidiendo ayuda, algo que le encantaría.

Se levantó con prisas y siguió la estela rosa, porque Brick Him no era bueno esperando.

* * *

**¡Hola, qué tal!**

Este fic había comenzado siendo principalmente de los verdes, pero de alguna manera que no sé explicar terminé escribiendo sobre los rojos y salió esto y bue :-:, de todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado. :)

**R**eviews?


End file.
